pokemonfakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian in stories
SnazzyShipping He later meets Cynthia when he was twenty-one. The two battled each other to see who would be the Champion. Cynthia won and that caught his heart. The two got to fully know each other and they slowly began to love each other. Eight months later, they married. Lucian Part One '''.]] In part one, he finds out he has children, named Alexa ("Lexi") and Rex. He is shocked by this, nearly vomiting and fainting. The same day, he finds out that Cynthia had a daughter, named Crina.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/12/Lucian 7. In part one, he keeps getting captured by Cyrus. Cyrus turned him into a Buizel, using his Buizel's DNA. He later finds out, by his Buizel, that the DNA from it travels up to his brain and nestled in between the brain cells - hence, he's part Pokemon - this is why almost all of his senses are heightened.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/23/Lucian 8 Part 2 He becomes the Champion, Cynthia let him win.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/30/Lucian 9 He also brainwashes Cyrus by hypnotising him and forcing him to resign his position.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/44/Lucian 10 He nearly gets raped by a sadistic Purugly and nearly mutilated his groin; he called it a "vasectomy", even though he already got one 6 years before.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/39/Lucian 11 Part 3 He is severely attacked by a Weavile that slices his stomach all the way down to his genitals. He somehow survives this attack http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/57/Lucian 23. Cynthia later gives birth to a Pokemorph son when he made love and somehow... it happened. His new son's nickname is "Chomp" http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4738524/12/Lucian_part_3 24. The main Weavile in the group that attacked him broke his switchblade in half, but Byron saw it and fixed it http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/58/Lucian 25. Part 4 Cynthia and Lucian's bodies became switched after they both had an odd, lucid dream http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/67/Lucian 26, they set off to look for Jirachi on top of Mount Coronet. It turns out it was Arceus's fault http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/70/Lucian 27 - she teleports them to the top of the mountain. A huge group of Floatzel with a Glaceon minion attacked them in the same chapter. It turns out he pulls the muscles in both legs. Just because the two saw Arceus, and they escaped, the Floatzel decided to make them their leaders http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/71/Lucian 28. They help the, fight the "Red Feathers", a group of rogue Weavile http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/72/Lucian 29. In the next chapter, the buckskin Rapidash Cadeyrn, is shown to love poetry; so Cynthia and him recite it to Cadeyrn. Storic falls to the ground next, causing Lucian to break Cynthia's arm after he fell flat-faced onto the ground http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/75/Lucian 30. In the same chapter, Flint appears out of nowhere and it turns out Cadeyrn is close to death... In the next chapter, it turns out Cadeyrn was possessed by a Spiritomb, but he faints after Giratina helped them. Flint decided to leave to help him. They managed to meet Leon, a reborn Lumineon http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/78/Lucian 31. They meet Jirachi in the next chapter. Flint soon returns http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/81/Lucian 32; Lucian's genitals began to hurt... The two soon met Uxie http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/84/Lucian 33; Cyrus ends up meeting up with everyone and Lucian diagnosis him with cirrhosis (scarring of the liver, basically), and Lucian was diagnosed with orchitis (inflammation of the testicles). Almost everyone he knew visits him in the hospital. Special chapters *Chapter 80 - revolves around Lucian meeting Ash, Dawn and Brock. *Chapter 82 - revolves around Cynthia, same as before (but Paul, too). Part 5 Info coming soon! Category:Characters in specific stories Category:Story